


Una mamada para morirse

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Crack, Creative Murder, Humor, Multi, Murder, Online Dating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal necesita carne para un nuevo banquete, y busca nuevas formas más efectivas de matar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una mamada para morirse

-Espero que no tarde usted en brindarnos un festín como los de antes, doctor Lecter.

-No hay que forzar un banquete, el banquete debe presentarse él solo.

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal bebió de su copa con una suave sonrisa. En realidad había mentido, pero al menos había quedado poético. La verdad era que últimamente estaba demasiado vago para hacer nada, y menos para cazar las personas suficientes para hacer un festín. “Debe haber una forma más fácil de matar a 5 personas a la vez…” se decía una y otra vez, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta que satisficiera a la vez su hambre de carne y halagos y su pereza.

 No fue hasta la noche cuando se le ocurrió la solución. Con una sonrisa de superioridad, entró en una web de citas y puso un anuncio.

 

_“-Madurito y exótico busca chicos para divertirse. Puedo con varios a la vez. Sin compromiso”_

Apenas dos horas más tarde, cuatro hombres de apariencia sana y con apetitosos músculos esperaban en la puerta del doctor Lecter. Cuando ésta se abrió, comprobaron con alivio que la descripción del anuncio era correcta y no se encontraban en casa de algún asesino en serie que engañaba a la gente poniendo anuncios en páginas de contactos.

 

-Adelante, caballeros. –Hannibal invitó a pasar a los cuatro jóvenes, apartándose de la puerta.

 

 

Media hora después (no pierden tiempo, ¿para qué?) Hannibal Lecter, arrodillado en el blando suelo enmoquetado de su salón, se veía rodeado de cuatro penes erectos. Chupándolos alternativamente, arrancaba gemidos de los hombres, que desconocían todavía cuál era su destino.

-¿Sabéis que sois, muchachos? –Preguntó entre jadeos Hannibal- Ahora mismo, ¿Qué sois?

-Unos sementales.

-Unos monstruos.

-Unas máquinas sexuales.

-Unas maqu… oh, mierda, me has robado la frase.

Hannibal intentó no rodar los ojos hasta darles la vuelta completa en su cráneo.

-Sois… mis aperitivos –Dijo con una voz aterciopelada. Los demás rieron. Pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando el doctor empezó a insuflarles aire en sus penes, como si se tratasen de globos de feria.

Uno a uno, y emitiendo sonidos que se fusionaban en un solo grito de confusión y dolor, los hombres fueron cayendo. Callendo. Cayendo. Mierda, espera.

Vale, acabo de mirarlo, es cayendo.

Los hombres fueron cayendo, muertos, en la moqueta de Hannibal, que reía con todas sus fuerzas, encantado de haber encontrado una manera fácil de matar a varios maromos a la vez.

 

* * *

 

 

-Oh, doctor Lecter, se ha vuelto usted a superar con este festín. Esto está para chuparse los dedos.

-Sí, los dedos. O la polla.

**Author's Note:**

> He hecho research para este fic, y os aseguro que soplar en el pene no mata, al contrario de lo que dice la leyenda urbana. Pero me pareció divertido escribirlo, y por eso lo he hecho.


End file.
